Third Time's the Charm
by Anglerfish
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kiss...again. An argument ensues. SasuNaru fluff. Oneshot


**A.N.: I'm pretty new to the Naruto fandom (I've only seen the first forty episodes), and this is my first attempt at Naruto fanfiction, so it's probably pretty bad. Just random, out-of-character SasuNaru fluff. Sasuke's POV.**

The second time, it was an accident, just like the first time.

We were walking down the street together, and Naruto—God knows where he comes up with this stuff—got the idea that he'd try walking backwards. So there he was, walking backwards in front of me, saying, "Bet _you_ can't do this, Sasuke!" or something equally stupid, when he tripped and fell forward.

And his mouth landed right on mine.

So not only had I had my first kiss with this idiot, I was having my _second_ one with him, too. And just for the record, I'm completely straight (I can't speak for Naruto, though).

Luckily, no one else was around, because to an uninvolved, third-party observer, it would've looked pretty bad. For one thing, when I saw Naruto falling toward me, I'd automatically reached out to catch him. So I'd kind of—well, I'll just say that I hadn't _meant_ to put my arms around him like that.

For another thing, it was…going on and on. And neither one of us made any move to pull away. We were both pretty surprised, and I think shock had sort of made us freeze. I was still trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

Right about the time it started to sink in, I felt Naruto's lips press gently against mine. It's not like our lips weren't already touching, but he'd started actually _kissing_ me. I mean, he was doing it on purpose.

And for about half a second, I sort of accidentally kissed him back.

Then we fully realized what was going on, and we both jumped apart like we'd been burned. After that, we went through the whole gag-and-spit-on-the-ground-while-clutching-your-throat-and-acting-like-you've-been-poisoned thing. I didn't really think it was all that bad—in fact, it had actually been sort of nice (no, I _really_ didn't just say that)—but it should've been completely disgusting, and the fact that it wasn't just made me even madder.

"You _idiot_!" I yelled at Naruto, hoping my face didn't look as red as it felt. "Why did you _kiss_ me?"

"I didn't kiss you!" he yelled back. "That's disgusting! _You_ kissed _me_!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

We'd kept stepping closer to each other, and were face-to-face by then, glaring furiously. Naruto, who seemed irritated by the fact that he was noticeably shorter than me, was standing on his toes. His face was red, but it might just have been because he was mad.

"Did too!" he said. "There's no way you can deny it! It was unmistakable!"

"You kissed me first! And _you_ can't deny _that_!"

"Ha!" he declared triumphantly. "You just admitted that you _did_ kiss me!"

"So did you! And you did it first!"

"Maybe I did," he snapped, "but you kissed me back!"

"Well, maybe I did!"

We were silent for a moment—I think we were both replaying the last part of the argument in our minds. My first thought was, _Did he really say what I think he said?_ Then, feeling completely mortified, _Did _I _really say what I think I said?_

From the look on his face, Naruto was thinking the same thing. He was really blushing, and for good reason—he'd just admitted that he'd kissed me. Of course, I couldn't taunt him about it, because he'd somehow tricked me into saying that I'd kissed him, too. The fact that I hadn't really minded the kiss made it even worse. Usually I kept my composure while Naruto got all worked up, but I was blushing just as much as he was, and I had no idea how to talk my way out of this.

All I could come up with was, "Why'd you kiss me?"

His face went even redder, if that was possible. "Why'd you kiss me back?" he retorted.

"I asked you first!"

Naruto glared at me. "I don't know, okay? I just did. I wasn't thinking. Why'd you kiss me back?"

"I don't know!"

"It's because I'm so irresistible, isn't it?" he said, and suddenly he was grinning. He seemed to have realized that yelling at me wasn't going to get him anywhere. "It's okay, Sasuke. I guess you just couldn't help it."

"Irresistible?" I growled, trying to stop thinking about how blue his eyes were. "_You_? You couldn't get a girlfriend if you—"

"Maybe not, but it looks like I could get a boyfriend if I wanted one, doesn't it?"

"Well, it seems like you do want one, from the way you were kissing me a few minutes ago!"

"You wish!" he snapped.

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

"I felt sorry for you!"

"You _what_?"

"Poor, poor Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "Stalked day and night by girls, when _I'm_ the one you want. I figured I may as well—"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life!" I interrupted.

"Oh, yeah? Then why have you never even looked at a girl?"

That threw me off, mostly because some part of me took that moment to wonder, _Yeah…why haven't I?_ So of course I said the worst possible thing I could say: "I'm not interested in them!"

"Exactly!" He smiled smugly. "You're interested in _me_!"

"Well, you obviously think that's a good thing! You must like me back!"

"You just admitted it! You _are_ in love with me!"

"I only admitted it if you admitted it, too."

"Fine, then, I did."

It took me a moment to realize that Naruto had again tricked me into saying something I hadn't meant to say. He'd said it, too, though. I noticed then how close we were standing, with our faces just inches apart. My heart seemed to be beating faster than usual.

"Really?" I finally asked.

"Yeah." His eyes looked right into mine. "I mean, as long as you meant it, too."

"Yeah. I did."

I wasn't even sure what I was agreeing to, only that Naruto was leaning toward me and I was leaning toward him and my heart was absolutely pounding.

The third time we kissed, it was on purpose.


End file.
